We intend to isolate and analyze the LDL receptors of cultured fibroblasts of juvenile diabetics and to test their affinity for LDL or apo-B-coated formocells by hemagglutination inhibition. Moreover, we plan to evaluate the effect of plasma glycosaminoglycans on the interaction between LDL and its specific receptor.